Su Galán
by Tepo
Summary: Songfic. Su Galán (pericos). Después de que Ladybug rechazara a Chat Noir, Marinette se da cuenta de sus nobles sentimientos y decide darse una oportunidad al lado del felino, reflexionando sobre lo que significa enamorarse y descubriendo su sexualidad junto con chat. Al final de cuentas, Chat Noir será quien realmente la enamore, con pequeños detalles.


**Antes de empezar:**

A efectos prácticos para el fic, este comienza después del famoso capítulo de "la escena del balcón"; si no conocen ese capítulo, en resumidas cuentas Ladybug deja plantado a Chat Noir en una cita, en la cual el preparo un escenario romántico. Por casualidad, se topa con Marinette y entonces decide mostrarle lo que había preparado para Ladybug. En ese momento, Marinette se da cuenta que realmente lastimó los sentimientos de Noir.

Otro detalle adicional del fic, es que aparentemente, es oficial que los chicos tienen catorce años. Me da igual la edad de estos, pero supongamos que "inician" el fic con dieciséis. De ahí verán ciertos saltos temporales durante el transcurso del fic.

Este puede considerarse, en gran medida, un Songfic. La canción se llama "Su Galán" de los pericos, y recomendaría escucharla mientras leen el fic; este fic forma parte de mi especial de San Valentín, con dedicación especial a mis seguidores del fandom de Ladybug. No obstante, y debo advertir, que mi ship favorita es el Gabrinette; disfruten del fic, pero si no les gustan las historias con ese ship, y las historias de tramas complejas y maduras, por favor no revisen mi perfil y solamente disfruten de este fic. Aunque mi estilo es el mismo, deben entender que estos fics especiales de San Valentín buscan ser dulces y breves, cosa que no sucede en mis demás fics.

Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Su Galán**

 _ **I Love You, Honey, Honey**_

 _ **Y así decía su Galán**_

 _ **I Love You, Honey, Honey**_

 _ **Y así decía su Galán**_

La tomó de la cintura, afianzando su abrazo; sus ojos se cruzaron y se miraron largamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro; la de ella, tímida, la de él, seductora. Poco a poco la chica se fue sonrojada, incapaz de admitir lo impaciente que estaba por el beso anunciado mientras el joven esperaba con satisfacción hasta el momento indicado. Cuando los labios de ella temblaron, fue la señal que ocupaba. Chat Noir acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó suavemente, cerrando los ojos. Ella aguantó la respiración y correspondió el beso, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse ante el cálido y húmedo contacto con el rubio.

Tras unos segundos, se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, en silencio.

-Debo irme- declaró Noir con pesar.

-S-sí, claro que si…- rio ella nerviosa, acomodando un mechón suelto de cabello de su frente, para después poner sus manos detrás de ella-. Nos veremos luego, Chat Noir.

-Por supuesto, mi lady…- asintió él inclinándose hacia ella y besando su mejilla- ¿Mañana tal vez?

-Si tienes tiempo libre- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si por mi fuera, no te dejaría nunca- susurró acariciando su mejilla con la uña de su pulgar.

El gesto hizo estremecer a Marinette, que soltó una carcajada tímida, poniendo una mano en su mejilla. Noir se separó unos metros, le dedicó una reverencia y saltó al tejado más cercano. La chica lo vio partir antes de darse media vuelta y entrar en su habitación, dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

Se arrojó a su cama boca arriba y mantuvo la mirada perdida, viendo el techo con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro. En su campo de visión, una pequeña figura roja moteada se atravesó, sonriéndole con diversión.

-Veo que te divertiste mucho en la cita de hoy.

-Muchísimo, Tikki- asintió ella sentándose en la cama y volteando a ver a su amiga- ¡Chat Noir es tan romántico! ¡Y tan tierno!

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, a primera vista parecía…

-Bueno, es cierto que es bastante seductor- admitió ella sonrojada-. No ha dejado de serlo, solo me he dado cuenta que en realidad, soy especial para él.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Marinette!- declaró la pequeña con emoción-. Chat Noir tiene que ser un chico con buenos sentimientos, después de todo es un portador…

-Bueno, ser portador de un miraculous no siempre asegura que una persona sea capaz de lastimar a otra…- dijo Marinette agachando la mirada avergonzada.

Tikki sabía perfectamente de que hablaba Marinette. Tras aquella noche en el balcón en que Chat Noir le había mostrado los preparativos que hiciera para Ladybug, ella no había dejado de sentirse mal consigo misma. En su momento, intento darle una oportunidad a Noir como Ladybug, pero para su sorpresa pronto descubrió que el felino perdió el interés en la heroína y, en su lugar, se acercaba tímidamente a Marinette. En un principio, fue toda una sorpresa encontrarse al gato rondándola, pero si había decidido darle una oportunidad como Ladybug, no tenía motivos para hacer algo distinto como Marinette. Aun con todo, ella aun no revelaba su identidad a Noir, ni él se la revelaba a ella, y tal vez así era mejor; la diferencia es que Marinette era consciente que le escondía dos secretos a Noir, mientras que Noir solo le ocultaba uno y era más como un favor hacia ella: para que no se preocupara. Por un lado, le gustaría realmente que Chat Noir se decidiera a hacerlo primero pero, a veces, no parecía tan buena idea; ya por sí mismo sería difícil decirle a Noir que la chica que tanto lo había rechazado y ella, eran la misma persona.

-Vamos, Marinette, no te sientas mal contigo- dijo Tikki poniéndose sobre la cabeza de la joven.

-Sé que no debería pensar mucho al respecto, pero le rompí el corazón a mi novio…

-¡Antes de que fueran novios!- aclaró la Kwami- ¡Y ahora ambos son muy felices!

-Si, por eso sé que no debería sentirme mal, y normalmente lo consigo, estando a su lado- dijo la chica avergonzada-. Pero cuando estoy sola, es cuando más pienso al respecto y… él realmente no se merecía que lo tratara así. Chat es un chico maravilloso.

-En ese momento no podías saberlo, Marinette.

-Y eso es parte de todo el punto- replicó ella desanimada-. Ni siquiera le di la oportunidad.

-Marinette- Tikki bajo de la cabeza de su amiga y se puso frente a ella, sonriéndole con dulzura-. Eso no te convierte en una mala persona; solo es que en su momento, creíste que sus sentimientos no eran reales.

-Lo más gracioso de eso, es que eran mis sentimientos los que no eran reales- dijo Marinette soltando un suspiró-. Y ahora… ahora ya entiendo la diferencia.

La chica agachó la mirada y se sonrojó, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ahora entiendo cuando un sentimiento es real, y correspondido…

Tikki le sonrió y asintió, para después abrazar la mejilla de su amiga.

* * *

 _ **Y el repetía lo tanto que la quería**_

 _ **Sueña con ella de noche y de día**_

 _ **No pasa un minuto en que no esté pensando**_

 _ **La tiene presente, la está enamorando.**_

-Te amo, mi lady- declaró Chat Noir dándole un beso en la mano a Marinette, antes de enderezarse y guiñarle un ojo. Tras esto, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, trepando con habilidad por un edificio antes de desaparecer de la vista.

A su lado, Alya veía al felino alejarse, y a su amiga de reojo; soltó una carcajada al notar la mirada perdida y anhelante de su amiga, cosa que rompió la magia del momento, haciendo que la joven volteara a verla sorprendida. Al parecer, por un instante, se había olvidado de la presencia de su amiga, y al volver a la realidad su rostro estallo en un color rojizo. Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa y desvió la mirada.

-Apenas puedo creer que tú y Chat Noir sean novios- comentó Alya abrazando a su amiga de forma fraternal, y mirando a lo lejos al joven alejarse- ¿Cuánto llevan ya?

-Casi tres meses- respondió ella con un suspiro-. Ochenta y dos días, maravillosos…

-¡Wow! ¡No esperaba una respuesta tan obsesiva!- se burló su amiga, ante lo cual Marinette se rio avergonzada-. Lo tuviste muy bien guardado al principio…

-¡Lamento haber tardado unas semanas en decirte!

-No, no tiene importancia, amiga- replicó Alya con tono suave.

-Es solo que… fue muy extraño.

-¡Lo sé! Nunca me habría imaginado que mi amiga le gustaran los chicos como Chat Noir- dijo Alya reflexionando-. Es una historia muy linda la de cómo te empezó a gustar…

-Es muy dulce, y a diferencia de lo que pensaba, no es que sea

-Marinette, lo que no entiendo es…- Alya eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras- ¿Cuándo dejaste de sentirte atraída por Adrien?

-Supongo que cuando me di cuenta de lo tontos que eran mis sentimientos por él.

-¿Tontos?

-Después de la ocasión que platicamos en el balcón Chat Noir y yo, me di cuenta de lo dulce y tierno que era- dijo ella sonriendo de forma infantil-. Y que le rompieran el corazón de esa forma…

-No puedo juzgar a Ladybug, pero tendría sus motivos- declaró Alya pensativa.

-Seguramente- admitió Marinette nerviosa-. Pero fue entonces que me di cuenta que yo estaba en una situación parecida a la de Chat Noir… Y en parte, Noir estaba equivocado. Y yo también.

-¿Equivocados?

-En realidad, Adrien es un chico dulce y muy guapo- admitió ella con un suspiro-. Pero era yo la que estaba enamorada de él, y no me faltaban motivos- se rio la chica avergonzada-. Y aun así, nunca mostró interés en mí… Llevaba meses intentándolo y cuando vi que yo le comencé interesar a Chat Noir… Decidí darle una oportunidad.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Chat es un chico dulce- respondió ella-. En el peor de los casos, las cosas no funcionarían y yo de todos modos no estaba con Adrien aun; en el mejor de los casos… ¡Aquí me tienes!

Marinette soltó una carcajada, pero Alya solamente la observó con una media sonrisa.

-No sé exactamente que pensar de eso…- admitió su amiga.

-Puede que no haya sido buena explicándolo- admitió Marinette-. Pero creo que puedo resumirlo mucho mejor: estaba enamorada de Adrien, sin tener motivos para estarlo; el amor no es algo que se tenga "a primera vista", es algo que se construye. Chat solo era un chico guapo, pero uno que yo había comprobado ya que no era un patán. Merecía una oportunidad. Y yo también merecía una oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que me quisiera, por lo que soy no por lo que hago para llamar su atención.

-Y aun así, algo hiciste para atraer su atención- replicó Alya con tono neutro.

-Supongo que todos somos un poco superficiales en nuestras relaciones, al menos al principio- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Si Chat Noir no me gustara, definitivamente no habría salido con él, y no voy a fingir que no es así; pero eso no significa que nuestra relación fuera solamente superficial.

-¡Wow! ¡Esa es la segunda sorpresa del día que me das!- exclamó Alya acomodando sus lentes-. Es un pensamiento muy profundo y maduro, Marinette.

-No creo que sea maduro- replicó ella riendo-. Solamente salí con un chico lindo, porque entendí que estaba haciendo las cosas al revés. Primero sales con una persona, y luego te enamoras, no al revés. Nunca al revés. Al menos si pudiera decir que realmente lo conocía, que hablábamos… que fuimos amigos mucho antes de que llegara a enamorarme de Adrien, podría decir que no estaba equivocada con mis sentimientos; pero no lo conocí hasta que me enamore de él. Ahora no será el caso…

-Eso significa que…

-Si- admitió ella sonrojada-. Exactamente lo que dije.

-Eso es muy lindo, Marinette.

-Deja de tratarme como una niña- replicó ella empujando a su amiga-. Es solo que… él realmente se lo ha ganado.

* * *

 _ **Y Cada día más…**_

 _ **Y cada día mas…**_

En lo alto de la estructura del puente, Chat Noir bajó con delicadeza a Marinette mientras la chica miraba emocionada el rio Sena; la puesta de sol estaba a punto de caer, y el sol aún mantenía su tono azul, pero era cuestión de unos pocos minutos antes que cayera la noche. El joven rubio tomó de la mano con firmeza a la chica, para brindarle seguridad, aunque en realidad ella no estaba asustada en lo más mínimo. Volteó a ver a su novio y le sonrió con dulzura; acarició con su mano una mejilla del chico y en la otra le planto un beso delicadamente. Ambos sonrieron, y volvieron a voltear al rio.

-Esto es ilegal- comentó Marinette sin mirar a su novio-. Si nos ven, podrían llevarnos presos…

-Eh… bueno, sí, es cierto…- admitió Chat nervioso-. Pero…

-Pero es lindo- interrumpió ella viéndolo, sonrojada-. Eres un chico malo.

-Prefiero el término "travieso"- replicó encogiéndose de hombros con gesto inocente.

Ella soltó una carcajada y asintió, apretando su mano con suavidad.

Chat Noir tomó asiento en la orilla, mirando hacia la puesta del sol; flexionó una pierna e invitó a Marinette a tomar asiento, sonriéndole de forma confiada mientras le ofrecía su otra mano como apoyo; ella no titubeó y con precaución, se sentó a la orilla, dejando sus pies colgando. Noir se acercó y colocándose detrás de ella, la abrazo, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

-Es una linda vista…- susurró ella mientras el cielo comenzaba a tornarse rojo.

-Lo sé, solía venir a pensar aquí- dijo Noir con un suspiro.

-¿Antes?

-Venia cuando estaba triste. Es una suerte tener un rio tan grande en Francia- Noir sonrió y volteó a ver a su novia-. Ver sus aguas tranquilas, me daban algo de paz. Aun lo hacen.

-¿Por qué dejaste de venir aquí?- inquirió Marinette viendo de reojo a Chat.

-Por ti…

Ella alzó una ceja, y Noir soltó una carcajada, avergonzado.

-Creo que eso se escuchó mal- admitió con una sonrisa-. Me refiero a que desde que somos novios… soy más feliz.

-Es lindo que me lo digas- susurró ella sonrojada-. Yo también soy muy feliz contigo.

-Llevamos cinco meses juntos y creo que… tal vez debería decirte mi identidad- dijo Chat Noir nervioso.

Marinette sintió las manos de Noir temblar alrededor de su cuerpo, y su respiración acelerarse, sobre su cuello. Ella giró su cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla, recargándose contra el pecho del joven.

-Me gustas como el chico misterioso que llega a mi balcón- declaró con una sonrisa traviesa-. Y la verdad… no necesitas decírmelo. Nos estamos conociendo.

-No es una relación normal- replicó Noir con pesar-. Deberíamos poder salir juntos, ir al cine, pasear en un parque…

-Hacemos todo eso.

-Pero escondidos de la gente.

-La verdad, no creo que mis padres estuvieran de acuerdo con que tenga novio.

-Bueno, en eso concordamos- bufó el chico entornando los ojos-. Mi padre también es muy controlador.

-¿En serio?

-Si- respondió el joven-. Y esto es precisamente lo que te digo; es difícil hablar de mi vida, si no sabes ni siquiera mi nombre.

-Tu color favorito es el verde, el queso debe gustarte mucho porque siempre tiene ese olor encima- enumeró ella alzando los dedos-. Te gusta la música rock y pop, eres hijo único, amas las películas de autos, soy tu primera novia, eres alérgico a las plumas… Continuo?

-Puede que sepas esas cosas de mí, pero aún quedan bastantes cosas de mí que no conoces…

-Y aún hay demasiadas cosas de mi que tú tampoco conoces- interrumpió ella con dulzura-. Y saber tu nombre no hará que mágicamente sepa todo sobre ti.

-No, pero siento que es algo muy importante que quiero compartir contigo.

-No mientras tengas un enemigo allá afuera que pueda usar esa información en tu contra- Marinette soltó un suspiro-. Podrían usar uno de esos Akumas conmigo, y entonces todo estaría perdido.

Chat Noir no encontró forma de debatir en contra de ese argumento, así que guardó silencio derrotado. Ella acaricio con una mano su brazo, y volvió a mirar el rio.

-Soy feliz así, Chat- aclaró ella con la mirada pérdida-. Aún tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos.

-Eres una chica muy lista- declaró el rubio abrazándola con fuerza-. Y yo siempre tan impulsivo…

-No te preocupes, minino. Yo cuidare de ti.

Él le dio un beso en la nuca y ambos soltaron una carcajada. La puesta del sol se enmarcó en el horizonte, y ambos guardaron silencio, observando el sol hundirse en las placidas aguas del rio Sena.

* * *

 _ **I Love you honey, honey, honey**_

 _ **Le repetía sin parar**_

 _ **Flores dejaba en su cama**_

 _ **Y así firmaba su Galán, su galán.**_

A veces, pasaban unos cuantos días sin verse; incluso una semana entera. Aunque Chat pudiera llegar con facilidad al balcón de la chica, ella le había dejado claro desde el principio que dicho comportamiento no resultaba inteligente. Una visita ocasional, era aceptable, pero hacerlo con regularidad solo significa algo peligroso… para ambos. La opinión pública aun desconocía que Chat Noir estaba saliendo con una civil, y la mayoría de ellos pensaban que Ladybug y Chat Noir eran efectivamente pareja. Aunque ambos tenían su número celular, y Chat había comprado un teléfono exclusivamente para recibir llamadas y mensajes de su novia, los trabajos de Marinette y las responsabilidades de héroe de Chat Noir terminaban por dificultad sus encuentros. Los fines de semana, la cosa se simplificaba bastante. Y eran pocas las veces que Marinette había tenido que rechazar con pesar las citas clandestinas con el felino.

Ahora, se cruzaban días feriados así que era Marinette quien más contaba con días libres. Y, haciendo uso de uno de esos ocasionales permisos de visitarla, Chat Noir llegó a su balcón ya entrada la tarde. Con delicadeza, aterrizo en el piso y se encontró con un escenario… totalmente silencioso.

-¿Marinette?- llamó el chico acercándose a la puerta.

-¿Chat?- la voz de ella sonaba débil. Muy cansada.

-¿Marinette, estas bien?

-No…- admitió ella.

Tal vez el chico sobre reaccionó, pero escuchar esa breve y tajante respuesta acciono un sistema de alarma. Sin esperar más explicaciones, ingresó en la habitación de la chica; la encontró acostada en su cama, volteando hacia la puerta. Al ingresar, ella se sobresaltó un poco y se enderezo ligeramente; Chat la miró y aunque su rostro reflejaba pesar, y sorpresa, en realidad no vio nada que indicara una herida grave o un peligro inminente. Tenía las piernas levantadas, reposando sobre la pared al pie de la cama.

-Chat…- susurró ella desviando la mirada-. Hoy no es un buen día…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó acercándose unos pasos.

Al estar más cerca, pudo notar como las manos de ella reposaban sobre su vientre, al parecer presionándolo ligeramente. Se inclinó hacia ella y alzó una ceja.

-¿Te sientes enferma?- inquirió el felino con preocupación.

Marinette titubeo unos segundos, antes de que su rostro se sonrojara y volviera recostarse en su cama, desviando la mirada.

-Son cólicos…- declaró ella levemente avergonzada.

Al escuchar aquello, Chat se sintió como todo un idiota al no haberlo deducido por sí mismo. Avergonzado, tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama de su novia, viéndola con ternura.

-Entonces estás en tu periodo.

-Creo que eso ya quedo establecido- replicó la chica entornando los ojos. Chat Noir guardo silencio, y ella cerró los ojos, avergonzada-. Lo siento… No quise decir eso.

-No tiene importancia- declaró el chico con una sonrisa.

-La tiene- Marinette volteó a verlo, con una media sonrisa-. No quiero usar mi periodo como pretexto para tratar mal a mi novio.

-No te preocupes, puedo mantenerme a un kilómetro de distancia en esos días…

Ella soltó una carcajada breve y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Duele mucho?

-Hoy es un día particularmente malo…- respondió ella apretando su vientre con suavidad-. Normalmente no es tan fuerte.

Él coloco su mano sobre el vientre de ella, apretando delicadamente.

-¿Esto ayuda?

-Solo hasta que las pastillas hagan efecto- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Oh, sí, claro… era bastante obvio- admitió el chico avergonzado.

-No es solo apretar- dijo ella colocando una mano sobre la del chico-. Es masajear el área, en círculos.

-¿Así?

-Sí, algo así…- dijo ella soltando la mano de chat y dejando que lo hiciera por su cuenta.

El joven concentró su mirada en el vientre de ella, especialmente en su ombligo, y continuó haciendo el movimiento en silencio, casi hipnotizado. Ella lo observó a su vez, y sintió su pulso acelerarse, y su rostro sonrojarse aún más, así como una breve sensación electrizante que ya comenzaba a hacerse común estando cerca del chico.

-Últimamente mis periodos son más intensos- dijo ella mirando el techo, nerviosa.

-Lamento escuchar eso.

-No parece que sea algo temporal- comentó ella-. Puede que sí pero… estuve hablando con mi madre, y mi doctora, al respecto.

-¿Y de que hablaron?- preguntó Chat inseguro de cómo seguir el hilo de esa conversación.

-Una opción es…- ella se encogió y su voz se adelgazo; carraspeó antes de continuar, viendo a Chat que esperaba con confusión la continuación del tema. En ese momento, se le antojó increíblemente adorable, con sus orejas alzadas y su expresión gatuna-. Quiero empezar a tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas…

-Eh… Q-que?- Noir sonrió con una expresión de genuina confusión, y dejó de masajear el vientre de Marinette.

Ella se sentó en su cama, quedando frente a Chat Noir, y lo miró avergonzada.

-Voy a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con…?

-Las pastillas son hormonales- respondió ella queriendo zanjar el tema en la mayor brevedad posible-. Y mi problema es hormonal. Hormonas controladas, problema terminado.

Chat asintió, desviando la mirada pensativo. En una de esas raras ocasiones, Marinette pudo ver como el rostro del chico se sonrojaba mientras aparentaba indiferencia ante la declaración.

-P-pero…

-¿S-si?- inquirió el felino volviendo a verla.

-Pero la estaré usando- respondió ella como si le restara importancia-. Tú sabes. No solo me servirá para… controlar mi problema…

Chat guardó silencio, notablemente incómodo. Ella agachó a su vez la mirada, sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-¿N-no te gusto?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

-¡Te acabo de contar lo de la pastilla!- respondió ella con enojo.

-S-si… si, lo entiendo- asintió él-. Y-yo, lo lamento… No es que no quiera, es solo que…

-¿Por qué no hemos dado el siguiente paso?

-No lo sé, me… me daba miedo mencionarlo- respondió Chat con sinceridad-. Por supuesto que me gustas, pero sigo siendo el tipo que no conoces; quitarme la ropa, y dejarme el antifaz, me parece una total falta de respeto.

-¡No me importa tu identidad!

-¿No?- preguntó él agachando sus orejas.

-No es lo que quise decir- respondió ella con preocupación, tomando las manos de su novio entre las suyas-. Tampoco estoy diciendo que no te quites el antifaz…

-¿Entonces sabrás mi identidad?

-No lo sé. No hablamos de eso…- replicó ella alterada-. Hablamos de que los dos nos gustamos… físicamente.

-Por supuesto que me gustas.

-¿Podemos solo intentar avanzar? No tenemos por qué complicar las cosas…

-A veces me parece más complicado mantenerme así.

Marinette guardó silencio unos segundos y soltó un suspiro.

-Chat… yo soy Ladybug.

* * *

 _ **Ella lo prefiere aunque no tenga nada**_

 _ **No pide más de lo que le pueda dar**_

Su lengua recorrió la punta del miembro del Chat, haciéndolo soltar un gemido y que cerrara los ojos con fuerza; su mano se movía lentamente de arriba abajo, apretando con suavidad. Su aliento y su saliva descendían por la piel del chico, mientras él acariciaba en la oscuridad la cabellera suelta de su novia. Lo introdujo en su boca, succionando suavemente como si quisiera limpiarlo. Había aprendido ya a hacer el más mínimo contacto con los dientes en esa zona tan sensible, pero lo que aún le costaba trabajo, y le parecía que nunca cambiaria, era introducir más allá de la sola punta de la virilidad de su novio dentro de su boca. Con su lengua, acarició el glande, saboreando la piel palpitante y anhelante en su cavidad.

Ella terminó primero, tal vez porque estaba más excitada y llevaba varios días sin verlo. Dejo de mover sus dedos en su intimidad, para poco después escuchar al chico soltar un gemido más fuerte.

-Voy a terminar…- advirtió entre gemidos de placer.

Ella no dijo nada, no tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Colocó sus labios en la punta de su miembro y movió su mano más rápidamente, tras lo cual no tuvo que esperar muchos segundos antes de sentir el primer chorro de semen introducirse en su boca. Sin importar las veces que ya lo había hecho, ese primer chorro siempre la tomaba por sorpresa; el miembro del rubio se estremeció un par de veces, y ella esperó paciente antes de tragar el líquido en el interior de su boca y darle una última lamida a su compañero. Alzó la mirada hacia Chat Noir, que la observaba con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro.

-Eso fue maravilloso, mi lady…- susurró Chat con respiración agitada.

-Lo que sea por mi novio- dijo ella quitándose el antifaz de Ladybug.

Tras la repentina revelación de Marinette como la identidad civil de Ladybug, las cosas en realidad… habían mejorado bastante entre los dos. Su relación siempre había sido buena, pero Chat se encontraba constantemente debatiendo entre revelar su identidad y no hacerlo, racionalizando de manera distinta ambas opciones, a veces creyéndolo más peligroso ocultarlo y en otros el revelarlo. Pero cuando supo que ella era Ladybug, se sintió mucho más tranquilo con el asunto, pues ella era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma.

Contrario a lo que había temido Marinette, esto no causó ningún resentimiento por parte de Chat Noir, sino que le pareció "increíblemente gracioso". En un principio, no hubiera creído que Marinette y Ladybug tuvieran conexión alguna, pues Marinette era una chica tímida y Ladybug era mucho más extrovertida… pero tras haber convivido meses con ella, había aprendido que en realidad, Marinette tenía mucho de Ladybug, como su ingenio, y simplemente no lo notó antes porque no la conocía bien.

Después de esto, también iniciaron su vida sexual… de cierta forma. Empezaron con caricias, besos más intensos, y poco a poco fueron subiendo hasta llegar al sexo oral y la masturbación mutua. De eso punto no habían cruzado aun, pues Marinette tardó un mes en conseguir las pastillas y el primer mes no era recomendable iniciar la actividad sexual. Si, podrían haber usado condones, pero de cierta manera estas fechas también funcionaban como un calendario para marcar una fecha importante en la vida de ambos, y de momento continuar conociéndose. Tres meses habían pasado ya, y la verdad es que la mayoría de veces terminaban suficiente complacidos para sentirse bien con eso; pero en ocasiones, muy pocas ocasiones, ambos sentían que les faltaba continuar…

-Te amo…- dijo ella levantándose y besando en los labios al joven.

-Y yo a ti…- susurró él acariciando sus senos desnudos con una mano.

Ella se estremeció, pero no dejó de besarlo. Ambos temblaron de excitación, y Chat no tardó prácticamente nada en sentirse listo para el siguiente paso pero…

-Ya casi cumplimos nuestro primer año- declaró el joven, mirando a los ojos a su novia-. Y aún seguimos viéndonos a escondidas…

-Sera difícil de explicar a mis padres- dijo ella pensativa.

-Y a quien debes presentarles, no es a Chat Noir.

-Lo sé- admitió ella riendo.

-Entonces…

-Quiero conocer tu identidad- admitió ella.

Chat alzó su mano, con una sonrisa en su rostro, dispuesto a quitarse su antifaz; pero Marinette lo detuvo.

-Primero, hagámoslo…

-¿Tener sexo? ¿Ahora?

-Sí, pero no ahora- respondió ella soltando una carcajada y pasando un dedo por la firme virilidad de su novio-. Aunque se ve que ya estás listo…

Aun con la oscuridad, Noir pudo ver como Marinette se sonrojaba, viendo hipnotizada su miembro.

-Mi periodo empieza en dos días, después que termine…- ella lo volteó a ver y sonrió-. Cualquier día que podamos hacerlo. Y después me mostraras tu identidad.

-¿Entonces yo debería conseguir condones?

-Prefiero que no- respondió ella avergonzada-. S-sabes que… estoy tomando la pastilla y, además, si ya lo he tra-gado, tenerlo adentro no me causa asco. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea lo más natural posible…

-De cierta forma pervertida, ese pensamiento es muy romántico.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó ella avergonzada, cubriendo su rostro.

-Lo siento, tenía que decirlo- dijo riendo el felino.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y se vistieron, para volver a sus vidas.

* * *

 _ **Su Galán la tiene conquistada,**_

 _ **Tanto la tiene, que no la regala**_

 _ **No pasa un minuto en que no esté pensado**_

 _ **La tiene presente, la está enamorando**_

 _ **Y cada día más…**_

 _ **Y cada día más…**_

Marinette no estaba dispuesta a no disfrutar de su primera vez, así que hizo un exhaustivo trabajo de investigación y tras informarse bien, llegó a las conclusiones necesarias para… disfrutarlo. Lo hicieron en su cuarto, totalmente a oscuras, ambos se despojaron de sus ropas; y eso incluía el antifaz de Chat Noir. Durante todos esos meses, Marinette se había negado a conocer la identidad del felino, por diferentes motivos; había iniciado con un sentimiento de culpa, donde no conocer la identidad de Chat Noir no la obligaba a ella a revelar su propia identidad, y por tanto mantenerse a salvo de que Noir supiera que ella misma le rompió el corazón… bajo la identidad de Ladybug. Pero tras esto, y un resultado en realidad alentador, se había planteado a si misma más y más motivos para no hacerlo. Algunos bien pensado, pero la mayoría bastante circunstanciales y relativos.

Al final, no entendía cuál era su motivación real para continuar sin conocer la identidad de Chat; tal vez, solamente, tenía miedo de dar la cara a la identidad civil de Chat. Tal vez tenía miedo de que esa perfecta historia de amor, que no hacía sino mejorar cada día, terminara abruptamente. Tal vez era por eso.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando al respecto después de que el joven le practicara un oral. Tardo un poco más de lo habitual en llegar al orgasmo, tal vez por su propio nerviosismo, pero tras alcanzarlo, las cosas sucedieron de forma más natural. Él se puso sobre ella, y ella lo ayudo a ingresar guiando su miembro con una mano y abriendo las piernas. Fue en realidad un penetración sencilla, y si hubo ruptura de himen, no fue capaz de sentirlo; aun así, el ingreso del extraño no fue para nada cómodo. Y su amado tampoco dio mucho de sí, acabando a las pocas embestidas de haber entrado en ella. Sintió el primer chorro, y eso la hizo sentir… satisfecha. Se sonrojo y beso apasionadamente al joven, que poco pudo corresponder esos besos, perdido en el éxtasis del momento.

Sus gemidos fueron particularmente dulces, con su cuerpo temblando de excitación. Pero en su interior, no sintió la conocida refracción del chico, sino que este se mantuvo firme y palpitante. Sin decir palabras, volvió al trabajo y la embistió, y poco a poco la incomodidad comenzó a convertirse en placer, sobre todo cuando llegaba a lo más profundo, juntando sus caderas y presionando su clítoris con su propio cuerpo. Primero fue su respiración, haciéndose más y más sonora; tras unos pocos minutos, el placer fue suficiente para provocarle pequeños gemidos de los cuales no fue consciente que emitía. Cuando el chico aumento el ritmo, ella ya se encontraba gimiendo, perdida en el éxtasis; con los ojos cerrados, pues la oscuridad era demasiado densa para intentar buscar contacto visual, sintió la lengua del chico recorrer su cuello.

Llego más allá de su límite, cuando el chico apretó su cuerpo con fuerza contra el suyo, presionando su pecho, y sus pezones particularmente sensibles; un intenso y veloz éxtasis tenso todo su cuerpo, mucho más intenso que lo que ya había experimentado anteriormente. Aun así, fue una tortura que en esta ocasión, Chat tardara un poco más en terminar. El placer la enloquecía, mientras él impetuoso chico continuaba embistiéndola sin terminar. Ella, entre gemidos, le pedía que se detuviera, pero el solo le pedía unos segundos más… Tal vez realmente fueron segundos, pero a ella se le antojaron minutos eternos. Llego a un segundo orgasmo, y cuando estaba a punto de encajar sus uñas en la espalda de su amante, el dio una última y fuerte embestida para después de tenerse…

Aun los movimientos erráticos de eyaculación dentro de ella, le brindaron oleadas de placer, mientras escuchaba a su novio jadeante sobre ella. Sin pensar demasiado al respecto, tanteo torpemente en la oscuridad hasta alcanzar la mesa de noche y prender la luz.

Sobre ella, y sonriendo con satisfacción, Adrien Agreste la saludo. Tras el primer grito de sorpresa, y una bofetada que jamás fue justificada, Marinette se abrazó con fuerza del joven, riendo con alivio.

-Te amo… Adrien- exclamó ella jadeando.

-Y yo te amo, Marinette.

Sus labios se juntaron nuevamente, y sus cuerpos poco después se volvieron a fundir en un apasionado abrazo. Y sus corazón, irregulares y acelerados, latieron juntos esa noche… y muchas noches más.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Gracias a todos mis seguidores.

Esta es mi forma de agradecer principalmente a mis seguidores de Ladybug, aunque mis seguidores hasta el momento han sido de la Ship Gabrinette. No obstante debo admitir que deseaba probar algo nuevo, al ya contar con dos fics publicados con mi crack ship y otros dos que he estado planeando.

No deseo engañar a cualquier nuevo lector que haya llegado hasta aquí por casualidad, y deben saber que si bien en MLB soy multishipper, actualmente no tengo planeado otro fic con esta pareja (ni ninguno de sus derivados), y mis fics actualmente publicados solo son Gabrinette, y que además son tramas oscuras y muy trágicas.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, y me dejen un comentario apoyando este one shot!

Hasta pronto!

Nos vemos en el siguiente fic de San Valentín.


End file.
